


Didn't anybody tell you? I'm the hero around here

by ganpicka



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy XV: Kingsglaive
Genre: Bodyguard Romance, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Final Fantasy XV AU, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), Magic power, Oracle - Freeform, Sharing a Bed, awakening astrals, glaives - Freeform, importante journey, lunyx
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganpicka/pseuds/ganpicka
Summary: Después de dar su vida por la ciudad de Imsomnia, Nyx pensaba que no volvería a ver a Lunafreya. Sin embargo, los Jueces y los Sidéreos le han dado una nueva vida y una nueva oportunidad al glaive Nyx Ulric. Como si hubiera vuelto a nacer, volverá a cuidar del Oráculo, negando sus sentimientos por ella, aunque al final tenga que entregarla a su legítimo marido: el príncipe Noctis.





	Didn't anybody tell you? I'm the hero around here

Imsomnia había caído.

Era lo único que Nyx veía. Habían sido completamente engañados por el Imperio. Aquella recepción no era si no el previo a una invasión. La calma que precede a la tempestad. Pero el glaive no podía imaginar que tendrían tantos infiltrados, tantas personas que creían compañeros y aliados que terminaron traicionándolos. Sabía que muchos de los glaives se habían sentido traicionados al conocer la tregua que Imsomnia iba a firmar con Niflheim, pero la verdad es que siempre habían guardado cierto rencor al rey desde que fueron rescatados de sus hogares. Éstos estaban siendo atacados por el Imperio y por su afinidad con la magia, se les dio otra oportunidad. Se veían a sí mismos como ratas que habían sido salvados sólo por su afinidad con la magia, como herramientas que eran usadas por aquella monarquía. Pero el rey les había dado un hogar, un propósito, un sitio al que volver. Al menos Nyx se sentía así para con el rey Regis. Su madre y su hermana habían muerto sin que él pudiera hacer nada; se había sentido impotente y frustrado por no tener la fuerza suficiente, y cuando le dieron aquella oportunidad, abandonó todo lo que conocía para asistir a Imsomnia, para instruirse. Para volver a vivir aunque los fantasmas lo acosaran. Y de repente, los Glaives se habían vuelto en contra de sus hermanos, se habían descubierto de parte de Niflheim, incluso uno de los mayores generales, Drautos, se descubrió como el general Glauca, del Imperio. Quien produjo la caída de Tenebrae doce años atrás. Todo se había vuelto negro en un día en el que se suponía que debían celebrar. La negociación de paz entre ambas naciones, la próxima boda del príncipe Noctis con la dama Lunafreya.

Y nada de eso había podido ocurrir.

El rey Regis había muerto delante de sus ojos, y aunque él mismo los había obligado a irse, si no hubiera sido por la dama Lunafreya, hubiera entrado en batalla con aquel traidor. Pero Nyx tenía la misión de proteger el Sello y al Oráculo. Tenía que salir de allí y mantener la esperanza a salvo. No tardó demasiado en perder los poderes que el rey le había concedido, con el que tanta destreza tenía y por el que lo conocían como el héroe de Imsomnia.

Era un simple humano que debía salvar la clave de la realeza de Lucis y la persona que servía de enclave con los Sidéreos. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Aún podía recurrir a su fuerza y habilidad física, pero eso de nada servía contra los Cadentes y un enemigo como Glauca. La solución era fácil, necesitaba de nuevo sus poderes. Cuando el fin estaba cerca, cuando su cuerpo estaba muriendo por las balas que había recibido y el general se encontraba frente a él, blandiendo su espada, vislumbró las intenciones de la dama Lunafreya a su lado. Ya habían visto que había ocurrido con las personas que no resultaban dignas. Lo habían visto con Ravus, lo habían visto con Douche. Ambos habían comenzado a arder por ser indignos, por no pertenecer a la casa Lucis e intentar ocupar esos poderes. Por otra parte, algo se removió en el corazón del glaive. No quería que esa mujer se quemara. Su determinación, su fuerza, habían conseguido llegar al alejado corazón de aquel hombre. Quería que siguiera adelante, que siguiera viviendo, y si tenía que poner su vida en juego en vez de que ella malgastara la suya, lo haría. Porque si había nacido algún sentimiento dentro de su corazón por aquella mujer, prefería que muriera con él, en aquel momento. Porque no quería sufrir más adelante por unos sentimientos que no le eran permitidos. Aunque sabía que podía ser su muerte, Nyx cogió el anillo que servía de Sello de las manos de la dama y se lo colocó. Inmediatamente, sintió el tiempo pararse a su alrededor. La espada que caía sobre ellos se paró, a punto de rozar a la mujer. Después la oscuridad lo envolvió y poco a poco, figuras llenas de luz se forjaron frente a él. Los reyes del pasado de la casa Lucis se erguían en la oscuridad incluido el rey Regis, recientemente fallecido. Como esperaba, no pensaban otorgar esos dones a alguien extraño. A alguien indigno. Las voces graves y estridentes resonaban en su cabeza, mientras sentía su cuerpo arder por dentro. Todos diferían de otorgarle aquellos dones porque no pertenecía a la sangre del linaje, pero finalmente, quizás por la intervención del rey Regis, quizás por su valentía, le dieron una oportunidad. Una oportunidad a cambio de su vida. Antes del amanecer debería de haber terminado con sus enemigos, porque entonces desaparecería.

Nyx devolvió el anillo a la dama, que lo miraba con gesto de temor y preocupación, puesto que sabía que no debería de estar vivo. Y si lo estaba, no tardaría mucho en morir. Así eran esos poderes. Y en efecto habían vuelto y se sentía más poderoso aún. Le encomendó la misión de proteger a esa mujer a su amigo y hermano Libertus, él no podía marcharse de allí. Tenía que luchar y aunque quiso despedirse de la mujer, tal y como veía también en sus ojos, pensaba que era mejor así. No le gustaban las despedidas, era bastante malo en ellas. Comenzó una ardua batalla contra Glauca y los Cadentes, ayudado, de alguna manera extraña por las antiguas estatuas protectoras de la ciudad. A esas alturas, ya podía creérselo todo.

La ciudad, que tan bella había sido antaño, estaba en ruinas. Nyx sintió desaparecer su hogar, al igual que le había ocurrido con Galahad y sintió más rabia aún. Cuando la batalla terminó, Nyx sintió la vida escaparse entre sus dedos. Sus brazos y su rostro estaban recorridos por brechas, como si fuera a romperse cual cristal.A desvanecerse como las cenizas. Sentía el cuerpo arder, y lo último que pidió a los cielos mientras miraba el amanecer, fue un buen reinado para el joven rey y la supervivencia de la dama Lunafreya. Su vista se cubrió de negro y lo único que pudo escuchar fueron voces que no alcanzaba a comprender, una súplica, una plegaria llegaron a sus oídos. Y fue lo último que escuchó.

¿Que ocurrió con Nyx Ulric? ¿Y con la dama Lunafreya? Sólo los Jueces designan quien es digno o no de portar sus dones. ¿Pero y qué ocurriría si esa persona, por primera vez en siglos, no tuviera sangre real?

Sería algo descabellado sin duda, pero los designios del Cielo muchas veces no tienen cabida en la mente humana.

Aunque creía estar muerto, Nyx escuchaba sus propios pensamientos, voces. ¿Sería eso el más allá? ¿Recordaría su vida hasta la eternidad? Él no podía dejar de repasar lo que había hecho aquella noche.  


¿Por qué había arriesgado su vida? ¿Por qué se había colocado ese anillo que le traería la muerte? No fue algo que pensara demasiado. Vio a la dama Lunafreya desesperada, moviendo sus manos temblorosas para colocarse aquel anillo y se lo arrebató. Ella no tenía esperanza, su última oportunidad era apelar a la bondad de los antiguos reyes, pero Nyx sabía que no mostrarían bondad ni siquiera al Oráculo. Pero no le arrebató aquel anillo porque ella fuera el Oráculo, sino porque era ella. Una joven dama frágil pero fuerte a la vez, que quería portar en sus hombros el peso de todo el mundo.  
  
Nyx había aceptado su muerte, pensando que había podido hacer algo por aquel reino y por su salvación futura.  
  
Pero despertó ahogado y asustado, como si le hubieran arrancado de las garras de la muerte y fuera un pecado que él estuviera allí, entre los vivos. Sus ojos no veían nada y su cuerpo se sentía adolorido, roto, como si si fuera a dar un paso, comenzaría a romperse. Se encontraba en la cavidad de una cueva, oscura y fría; sus ojos comenzaban a acomodarse a aquella oscuridad y su respiración entrecortada se tranquilizaba. Su cabeza martilleaba como si tuviera la peor de las resacas.  
  
_"¿Qué ha ocurrido?"_  Preguntó, a la nada, puesto que parecía no haber nadie allí. Sus recuerdos estaban borrosos y cuando escuchó un ruido aproximándose, quiso coger sus armas instintivamente pero no estaban. Sea quien sea quien lo acechara en la oscuridad, estaba a su merced, sin armas y sin fuerza.  Sin embargo, su cuerpo pareció relajarse cuando vio aquellos ojos azules y profundos mirarlo con preocupación, aquella melena rubia ondear en mitad de la oscuridad de aquel lugar." _Princesa"_  Susurró.  


**

  
Lunafreya pensó que iba a morir. Que ambos iban a morir. Todavía sentía la desesperación de aquel momento, cuando el anillo era su única salida. No entendía cómo Nyx había sobrevivido a aquello, pero sentía que su vida no se alargaría mucho tiempo más. Por muchas horas que habían pasado no comprendía como Nyx había salido vivo de aquello, ni porque le habían dado aquellos dones. Pero debía reconocer que su corazón sentía cierto alivio.  
  
Casi había tenido que escaparse de aquel glaive, Libertus, cuando desde la lejanía vio caer a un gran cadente y las estelas de aquel combate cesaron. El sol ya salía por el horizonte y aunque le costó, pudo convencer al hombre para que diera media vuelta al coche y volvieran a por Nyx. Su amigo también estaba preocupado, podía notarlo, no del todo seguro de que fuera a salir vivo de allí y cumplir esa promesa que habían realizado. Él también quería volver a ver a su hermano.

Cuando llegaron al lugar del combate solo vieron ruinas y muerte, el cadáver de Glauca a un lado y a unos metros hacia el  otro, en un promontorio de piedras se veía el cuerpo del glaive, en un lamentable estado. Su pulso era débil, su respiración mínima. La dama Lunafreya rogó a los dioses, a los Sidéreos, para que le permitieran a aquel hombre, valiente y dado a su patria, vivir un poco más. ¿No era digno dar su vida por los demás? Lunafreya no veía más dignidad que esa. Rogó cuanto pudo y sus manos se colocaron en el pecho del glaive, intentando curar sus profundas heridas. Sin embargo, no parecía que pudiera detener esa detonación desde su interior, que hacía que las llamas lo quemaran hasta morir. Las lágrimas producidas por la angustia y la desesperación surgieron de los ojos de la dama y de su compañero. Pero ella no dejó de rogar. De repente, las heridas de Nyx dejaron de emitir aquella extraña luz, de quemar, y el cuerpo se estabilizó. Sin embargo, la respiración del glaive seguía siendo débil, al igual que su pulso. Podía morir en cualquier momento. Libertus lo cargó con cuidado en la parte trasera del coche, donde la dama se quedó con él, acomodando su cabeza sobre su regazo y acariciando su cabello, destinando parte del viaje a la curación de su cuerpo.

Fue así como pasadas las horas, pudieron salir de la ciudad y encontrar en medio de la nada una cueva subterránea libre de cadentes y bien oculta. Libertus había dejado el coche lejos después, para no ser rastreados y él se ocupó de recoger agua de un arroyo cercano y traer algo de comida. La dama no tenía ese tipo de fuerza, y además, estaba más que encomendada a la curación del glaive, aún a costa de su propia resistencia y salud. ¿Por qué se esforzaba de manera tan desesperada? Él le había salvado la vida, le correspondía lo mismo.

Nyx había caído al amanecer, y hacía horas que la noche había caído. Lunafreya empezaba a temer que no despertaría nunca. Sin embargo, un sonido la alertó. En un principio pensó que Libertus habría vuelto, pero el sonido era más cercano y descubrió que Nyx había despertado. Se acercó hasta él, alzando sus manos en son de paz al ver que estaba confundido y buscaba sus armas. Lo había acomodado lo mejor posible en aquella cueva donde habían encontrado refugio. Acudió a su lado, posando la mano con suavidad sobre su hombro.  
  
_"Tranquilo, Nyx"_ Susurró y acarició ligeramente el hombro del hombre."  _De momento estamos a salvo, Libertus se está encargando de todo"_  Su voz era baja, sin atreverse a elevarla. Estaba contenta por haberle visto despertar pero ahora sentía aún más incertidumbre de que pasaría con ellos. - Descansa, tu cuerpo y tu mente han pasado por mucho.  
  
Se moría por preguntarle qué había pasado, qué había sentido, si había alguna explicación que él pudiera darle. Pero no era el momento. Era más importante que se recuperase pronto y bien. Él parecía dolorido, quería que descansara lo máximo posible, sin cargas físicas o mentales.  
  
_"¿Qué hago aquí? Yo.."_  Nyx se apretó ligeramente la sien, notando su mente realmente cansada. Alzó la mirada hacia su brazo, que durante la batalla se había ido consumiendo, ardiendo, dispuesto a desaparecer. Su piel aún tenía un tono grisáceo, pero había zonas más claras, quizás con el tiempo remitiría. Sin embargo había hondas cicatrices que lo recorrían desde la muñeca hasta el hombro, quizás tuviera también por el rostro y el resto del cuerpo; las marcas que demostraban que había estado a punto de colapsar. Nyx las acarició levemente, no era algo nuevo para él tener cicatrices, pero esas parecían especialmente escalofriantes. Recuerdos de duros momentos. Cerró los ojos y se frotó el rostro, le dolía el más mínimo movimiento.  
  
_"Ellos tomarían mi vida, ese era el trato. ¿Qué les haría cambiar de opinión?"_  Suspiró profundamente, casi hablándose a sí mismo, sin comprender que había ocurrido del todo. ¿Habría tenido el apoyo del rey Regis? Nyx alzó su mirada cansada hacia la dama que tenía delante, que parecía resplandecer cierta luz incluso en esa oscuridad. Había tenido esa impresión desde que la conociera.  
  
_"¿Estáis bien? Vos también deberiaís descansar"_ Le aconsejó. Había pasado por un gran estrés, siempre preocupada por su deber y su destino, no podía olvidar esa necesidad desesperada de colocarse el anillo que vio en ella. ¿Hasta ese punto estaba dispuesta a llegar? " _¿Dónde estamos?_  " Preguntó, en voz baja, con su mirada fijada en la contraria. Su vida le había sido devuelta, y no sabía por qué. ¿Sería que los reyes de antaño veían algo en su destino?

La dama Lunafreya se veía confusa por lo que escuchaba de parte del glaive, ¿cómo no? Después de todo ella no había visto lo que él. Se preguntaba si aquello no afectaría negativamente no sólo al cuerpo del glaive, sino también a su mente. La rubia asintió ligeramente con una suave sonrisa en sus labios, aunque no era tan cierto que estuviera bien, no quería echarle preocupaciones encima. Después de todo ella había sido su responsabilidad en Imsomnia, ¿seguiría pensando en ella como alguien a quien proteger ahora que el rey había muerto e Imsomnia estaba destruida? "S _ólo estoy algo cansada, no había sanado a alguien desde hacía mucho tiempo"_   _Y tu cuerpo estaba profundamente herido_ , pensó para sí misma. Aunque había podido sanar la mayoría de sus heridas, otras seguían ahí, su piel seguía grisácea por el proceso de quemado y aquellas hondas cicatrices no desaparecían. Su pregunta ante donde estaban la hizo mirarle con cierta incertidumbre, mirando ligeramente aquel lugar. "No lo sé, pero según Libertus estamos seguros aquí abajo" Le dijo, sin estar demasiado segura de en que parte estaban. ¿Estarían muy cerca de Imsomnia? Cuando ya caía la noche se habían metido en el primer lugar medianamente bueno que habían encontrado, porque las noches eran peligrosas, y apenas veían ya por donde andaban.

El cuerpo de la joven temblaba ligeramente. Por fin la tensión de su cuerpo se desprendía de ella, angustiada por la muerte de aquel hombre. Unas solitarias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y se sintió observada por los ojos claros de Nyx. Sus ojos se conectaron a los contrarios y se estremeció ligeramente al sentir los ásperos dedos del glaive rozar su mejilla, quitando aquellas lágrimas de su piel. " _No debe llorar, dama Lunafreya"_ Le dijo, en voz baja, sin retirar aquella intensa mirada o su mano, de su rostro. El corazón de la mujer pareció latir ligeramente más rápido, sintiéndose culpable por ello. " _Me alegro de que sigáis vivo"_  Confesó, posando su mano sobre la contraria, en un acto casi inconsciente. Una suave sonrisa se posó sobre sus labios, contagiándola levemente al glaive.

Con ambos corazones con sentimientos naciendo que no deberían de existir, ambos intentan sobrevivir en un mundo donde nadie los quiere vivos.


End file.
